(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet structure for storing multiple stands with poles in a vertically staggered relationship. In particular the present invention relates to a cabinet structure for storing the stands having an elongate pole projecting outside of the structure vertically from a base with the bases inside the cabinet structure.
(2) Prior Art
Stands with elongate poles projecting from a base and with legs perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the poles are used for a variety of purposes such as music stands, retail clothes displays and the like. One important use of such stands is in hospitals where they support electric intravenous pumping equipment, blood pressure monitors, lights and the like. When the stands are not in use, storage is a problem. The reason is that the legs and height of the poles make them ungainly. In order to store the stands when they are not in use, a large amount of floor space is necessary. In a hospital setting, floor space is particularly at a premium and is expensive. Further, there is a need to recharge the batteries of intravenous pumping equipment mounted on the IV pole stands and conventionally a few which are near an electrical outlet are charged at one time, which presents a significant maintenance expense and logistics problem.